


Revealed

by Twyd



Series: Under Wraps [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dorks, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Hook-Up, Humor, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Misunderstandings, Problems, Secret Crush, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Izaya takes Shizuo up on his offer.





	Revealed

Shizuo’s so fucking tired. He can’t even make the effort to go to Russia Sushi because it’s not on his way home. No, it’s one of those nights where he will just crash at the first place he sees that will give him something hot, fast and cheap.

The place he for is one he’s ducked in before, and tastewise its not bad. He sits at the bar, orders and waits.

His steaming bowl arrives even faster than he had expected, and he tucks in happily. Ah, food. Food makes everything better.

He’s vaguely aware of another customer slipping onto the stool beside him, but takes no notice. He’s far too hungry, But when he feels the prickle of someone staring at him, he lifts his head.

“Izaya!”

The informant is watching him with his head propped on one hand, smirking.

“You owe me dinner,” he says pointedly.

“...here?” Shizuo says, confused. “Now?”

“Well, you seem to be enjoying that.” He nods at Shizuo’s bowl.

“Yeah, but…”

But that hadn’t exactly been what Shizuo meant, and Izaya knows it. The waiter comes to take the informant’s order while he’s still dithering. Izaya looks at him expectantly.

“Yeah, fine,” he mutters.  They could always go somewhere else another time, if this went well.

“You can keep eating,” Izaya says generously. “It’ll be cold by the time mine arrives.”

“What changed your mind?” he asks Izaya.

“Got hungry,” he shrugs.

“What, and you just saw me here?”

“Yep.”

“I meant going somewhere nicer when I said what I said, ya know.”

“Well, you’re here, it can’t be that bad.”

Izaya’s food arrives, ending their conversation.

“Not bad,” Izaya says, after a few slurps. “Very filling.”

“Uh-huh.”

They eat in silence. Izaya doesn’t quite manage to finish his, though he seems to enjoy it. He’s so slight his stomach has probably shrivelled to the size of a pea. _No wonder I mistook a girl._ The waiter brings their bill. It’s not the kind of place where you linger over drinks and dessert.

“You going home now?” he says to Izaya, in a not so subtle hint. This is the second time he hasn’t chased the informant out of Ikebukuro, and the first time didn’t count for obvious reasons.

Izaya looks at Shizuo like he’s particularly simple.

“Don’t you want to have sex?”

Shizuo drops the change he’d been counting all over the bar. Izaya rolls his eyes and helps him gather the coins.

“H-have sex?” Shizuo repeats.

“Yes.”

Izaya looks at him patiently while Shizuo looks around nervously, as if he may be the victim of a prank TV show.

“Is this a joke?”

“No. But if _you_ make any jokes about dresses or the like I will actually kill you.”

Far from thinking it a joke, Shizuo is now beginning to wonder if Izaya has sort of lost it. He’d never been far off.

“Tonight?” he clarifies.

“Yes,” Izaya says, with a hint of impatience. Shizuo is beginning to wish he hadn’t eaten so much. What had prompted this? Had Izaya simply felt like sex in the same way he had felt like a free meal?

“At my place?” Shizuo says cautiously, as if he is still waiting for the punchline.

“Well, it’s nearer. And I wake up early so I can leave without disturbing you.”

He really had this all figured out.

“I just - hadn’t really thought about it,” Shizuo says awkwardly. “I didn’t expect you to actually take me up on- “

“Then say no,” Izaya says viciously, like Shizuo is deliberately wasting his time.

“I’m not saying no, I’m just saying- “

“You shouldn’t have offered if you didn’t mean it.”

Their waiter is looking at them pointedly, eyebrows raised.

“Let’s go,” Shizuo mutters.

They leave and walk to Shizuo’s place, side by side. Shizuo wonders if this is some kind of mind game Izaya is playing. If its objective is to freak Shizuo out, it’s working.

“Um, can I shower?” Shizuo says once they’re inside. He’s sweaty from a night’s barwork.

“No, I’m desperately horny and I can’t wait,” Izaya drawls. He flops on to Shizuo’s bed and takes out his phone.

“OK.” _Asshole_. “Want a drink?”

“No thanks.”

Shizuo locks himself in the shower, glad for the privacy. He feels a vague urge to call a friend for help. What was actually happening?

In the shower, however, his excitement begins to build. He thinks back to that night, how much he had wanted it. It had felt so wrong and forbidden, and all the more hotter because of it.

Izaya is still playing on his phone when Shizuo gets out, in a very different mood.

“I think I’ll shower too,” the informant announces.

“Oh. OK.”

Shizuo wishes he had gone first. It took a little while for the water to drain, and it got damp very quickly, even with the ventilator on.

Izaya is a long time. Shizuo sits on his bed like he’s in a doctor’s waiting room rather than his own home, squirming impatiently. He is also getting rather tired. It had been another in a series of long nights, and Shizuo would normally be well away by now. He rubs a towel through his hair a final time and climbs under the covers in his boxers, closing his eyes to wait.

He must have drifted, because the next thing he knows Izaya is kissing him, with only a towel separating their damp bodies. The informant reaches out behind Shizuo’s head and turns off the light. Shizuo can feel him hard against his leg.

“Condoms and lube?” he says against Shizuo’s ear.

“Wow, you don’t fuck about, do you?”

“Shizu-chan,” he says impatiently.

“Yes, yes, hang on.” Shizuo scrabbles one handed in his bedside drawer.

This is wonderful. He’s still sort of tired, but he’ll wake up properly any minute, he knows he will. Izaya arches against him more insistently and slips his hand  into Shizuo’s boxers.

“...um, Shizuo?”

“What?” he mutters, dying inside.

“Something wrong?”

“No, I’m just...I’m just tired.”

Izaya’s voice is hard when he speaks.

“If you’re not into this you could have just said. You don’t have to do me any favours.”

“Izaya, I’m into it god damn it, you don’t know how often I’ve thought about this! I _know_ you don’t need any favours. I’m just tired and I’ve had a long night and - why are you getting dressed? Just give me a fucking minute.”

“Don’t yell at me,” Izaya says in a tight voice. “It was a stupid idea. You’re into girls. You were into me _as a girl_.”

Shizuo tries to catch hold of his arm.

“Izaya, will you just wait, I can- “

“Shizuo, it’s OK.” He pushes Shizuo off. “It happens to everyone. But don’t force yourself if you’re not into it.”

Shizuo lets his hand fall away, humiliated, as Izaya lets himself out of the apartment.

-

He calls the informant the next day, instead of curling up to die the way he wants to. Keeps calling him when the informant ignores his calls.

“What?” Izaya’s voice eventually growls in his ear.

“I was just tired, if you’d just waited a minute- “

“I’m busy, Shizu-chan,” he deadpans.

“I wanted to,” Shizuo blurts. “I wanted to a lot, but, I don’t think I can have sex with someone who hates me.”

“...someone who hates you,” he repeats.

“Well, yeah.”

“Not someone you hate?”

Shizuo’s mind balks, realising what he’s said.

“Try again if you want,” Izaya says, in a different voice. “My place. I’ll text you.”

-

This is how Shizuo finds himself at the informant’s door one evening. He doesn’t agonise over what will or will not happen. He wants to relax. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

Izaya sort of peeks round the door before letting him in, hiding behind it. It is only once Shizuo is in the apartment that he can get a good look at Izaya. _Oh._

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” he says in a girly voice, then he laughs like it's hysterical.

Shizuo swallows, because it _isn’t_ what he wants, although Izaya does look good like this (he’d probably look good if he dressed as a hedgehog). Mistaking his hesitance for shyness, Izaya comes forward, still laughing, and kisses him.

Shizuo’s engulfed in a floral perfume as he does, the synthetic hair tickling his forehead. Shizuo rests uncertain hands on the black silky dress, smoothing it to the informant’s shape.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says carefully.

“Think you’re ready this time?” the informant smirks. “Been eating your oysters?”

“Izaya.” Shizuo takes a deep breath. He tights his arms around the smaller man in case he tries to get away. “You look - really good, but I actually prefer you the way you are normally.”

Izaya shakes his head. “You don’t, you- “

“I was _tired_ , Izaya.” Shizuo reaches out and smears the informant’s lipstick away with his thumb. Then he reaches up and tugs the wig free of his natural silky hair, letting it fall to the floor. He pulls away Izaya’s disguise bit by bit. The more he removes, the better he feels, and his body shows it. “It happens to everyone, like you said,” he continues. “I mean,if you _like_ dressing like this- “

“I don’t!” he glowers at Shizuo then with real anger. “I don’t, I - I did this for _you_ , you fucking bastard.”

Shizuo kisses him, kisses him hard, hard enough to melt the anger out of him. There is now nothing but the dress and its thin silk keeping Izaya from him. Shizuo tugs at the material impatiently.

“Take it off.”

Izaya wriggles free obediently and lets it drop. No underwear, no stockings. Shizuo lifts the other man bodily and takes him to bed.

-

Shizuo awakes to the smell of burning. He sits up, startled. He knows it is unlikely that Izaya would burn down his own apartment to ‘get’ Shizuo, especially after a night of mutual bliss, but Shizuo wouldn’t put it past him. He’s hardly likely to be burning toast for Shizuo’s breakfast. He pulls on his underwear and stumbles into the kitchen. He wonders if he is dreaming.

“‘Zaya…? What are you doing?”

Izaya looks over his shoulder from the smoke of the hob to glare at Shizuo, but there is some satisfaction in his glare.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m burning the dress.”

Shizuo doesn’t dare laugh.

“Aw, come on now. What if we want to role play?”

“Shut the fuck up, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Izaya was a wee bit angry and OCC, but I think it was justified ;)


End file.
